List of Sonic X episodes
Sonic X is an anime series based on the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. It originally ran consecutively on Sundays from April 6, 2003 to March 28, 2004 with a total of 52 episodes (collectively known as the Japanese "Series 1"). Episodes 53-78 (collectively known as "Series 2") were not aired on TV or released on DVD in Japan, but are available through various streaming services (episodes 53-78 were first broadcast on TV in France before they aired on UK/US television). For the English dub produced by 4Kids (which aired on FOX on the Saturday morning block FoxBox, later renamed 4Kids TV, from 2003 to 2006), episodes 1-52 were referred to as Seasons 1-2, each 26 episodes long, and episodes 53-78 were referred to as Season 3, but the Saga Set DVD releases split the episodes into six seasons, each containing 13 episodes. The airdates for TV Tokyo are listed on the left, while the airdates for the 4Kids English dub are on the right. Episode list The below dates are broadcast in North America. Series 1 Part 1/Season 1: The New World and Chaos Emerald Sagas Series 1 Part 2/Season 2: The Chaos, Shadow, Egg Moon, Emerl, and Homebound Sagas Series 2/Season 3: The Metarex Saga Theme songs Japan *Openings #"SONIC DRIVE" #*April 6, 2003 - March 28, 2004 #*Lyricist: Takeshi Aida / Composer: Cher Watanabe / Arranger: Cher Watanabe / Singers: Hironobu Kageyama & Hideaki Takatori #*Episode Range: 1-78 *Endings # #*April 6, 2003 - June 29, 2003 #*Lyricist: Kazuyoshi Baba / Composer: Kazuyoshi Baba / Arranger: Kazuyoshi Baba / Singers: RUN&GUN #*Episode Range: 1-13 # #*July 6, 2003 - December 28, 2003 #*Lyricist: Shun Taguchi / Composer: Masataka Matsutoya / Arranger: Masataka Matsutoya / Singer: Aya Hiroshige #*Episode Range: 14-39 and 53-78 #"T.O.P" #*January 11, 2004 - March 28, 2004 #*Lyricists: KP / Composer: URU / Arranger: URU / Singers: KP #*Episode Range: 40-52 United States Opening #*"Gotta Go Fast" *August 23, 2003 - May 6, 2006 *By Norman Grossfeld and Russell Velazquez *Episode Range: 1-78 Ending #*"Gotta Go Fast" (shortened version) *August 23, 2003 - May 6, 2006 *By Norman Grossfeld and Russell Velazquez *Episode Range: 1-78 PAL regions Opening #*"Sonic X" *August 23, 2003 - May 6, 2006 *By Mark Biagi and Nikki Gregoroff *Episode Range: 1-78 Ending *PAL Regions has the same melody of the American ending theme, with the pitch either lower, higher, or the same. South Korea South Korea has the same melody of the Japanese opening theme and the first ending theme, with the lyrics translated into Korean. Italy Opening #*"Sonic" *Episode Range: 1-78 France France has the same melody of the Japanese opening theme, but it is translated into French lyrics instead. Home video releases Japan A total of 13 DVD and VHS volume compilations was released by Victor Entertainment and Universal Music. "Hi-Spec" editions of volumes 1-10 have also been released, which include bonus features and 5.1 audio. United States In the U.S., episodes 1-52 were released in 10 single-disc releases: The episodes were re-released in "Saga" sets: Episodes 53-78 made their way to the U.S. in two 13-episode box sets: United Kingdom UK DVD Warner Home Video and Jetix Consumer Products released only 4 volumes with episodes from 1 to 8. * Volume 1 - Episode 1-2 * Volume 2 - Episode 3-4 * Volume 3 - Episode 5-6 * Volume 4 - Episode 7-8 Australia In Australia, 17 volumes of the first series were released by MRA Entertainment in 2005-2006, which featured three episodes per disc. References * Sonic X Category:Animated series based on Sonic the Hedgehog